TeenagersA My Chemical RomanceTwilight Crossover
by NovaWillow
Summary: The secret's out,Everybody found out about how Stephanie Meyer stalked the twilghit crew and published their lives,and they revealed a world kept secret for centuries.But,What happens when Gerard Way's Daughter Get's caught up in a supernatural love? R&R
1. It all began with a Coffee?

"I'm going to go get coffee!" I sang throughout the small car.  
>I bobbed my head back and forth to the music.<br>"YES! FUCK YES! STARBUCKS!" I yelled.  
>I got out and started typing away on my phone. I read the new article about how the Twilight clan moved somewhere in California. See, everyone found out about how Stephanie Meyer is a crazy stalker lady, turning out for the series being true. I thought it was cool.<br>Dad and Frank thought it was quote/unquote "FAKE AND GAY!"  
>Oh, if you didn't know, my dad's Gerard Way from My Chemical Romance. He's dating Frank Iero, one of the guitarists. My parents split up when I was 5. My name is Bandit Lee Way, coolest name ever, right? I walked into the Starbucks in our little shopping plaza and got in line. I heard someone get behind me. I continued reading the article until it was my turn. I stepped up and as I opened up my mouth, the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen stepped out from behind me and started speaking.<br>"Two black coffees, extra caffeine shot." I smiled at him.  
>"Um…Well, Hi."I laughed. I took in the boys looks.<br>Tall, tan, and he had black hair and brown, brown eyes. Holy shit, holy shit, Seth Clearwater.  
><em>"Keep cool, Bandit."<em> I said to myself internally. _"He's just a regular boy."_  
>We both walked out of line after he paid.<br>"I'm Seth." He said coolly.  
>"Uh, I'm Bandit."I said. I must've sounded like a total wreck.<br>"Is that a nickname or is that legit?" He said sweetly. Wait, he said Legit? Epic.  
>"Totally Legit." I giggled out. He smiled.<br>"Cool."I smiled, getting caught up in his big brown eyes.  
>"Two Black coffee's for a Harry Guy."Everyone laughed.<br>"Oh, God damn. NOT AGAIN!" He half yelled. I was cracking up. We both grabbed our coffee's and walked outside.  
>"Quite the comedian." I said,smiling.<br>"Well, I try." He smiled, His gaze glued onto mine.  
>"Well, you try well." I smiled. He bumped into some guy, still staring at me with that goofy ass grin. I loved it.<br>"Um, well I got to run," I said, smiling. He half frowned.  
>"Oh, um, okay." He tried to smile.<br>"Here's my number." I said, writing down the numbers onto his scorching hand. "Call me sometime."  
>He smiled.<br>"I will."  
>And with that, I was off.<p> 


	2. Calls To An Angel

-Seth's POV-

I got out of the car the Cullen's let me borrow and closed the garage door. I went through the house with a grin on my face, thinking about my raven haired beauty.

"Raven haired beauty, eh?" Edward said, throwing me off.

"WHO IS IT?" Nessie demanded. "I MUST KNOW!"

"So ya' finally did it, my man, you've imprinted." Embry said, taunting me.

"Yup. Now we're waiting on YOU." I said, smiling.

"Ooh! Who is she?" Alice said.

This continued for about half an hour.

"Okay, okay! Her name is Bandit, and yes the name is legit, which brings me to my next point. She has Brown Hair and Hazel eyes and she' perfect in every way, shape, and form, and she likes Black coffee with an extra caffeine shot, it's heaven in the form of a woman!" I said, playfully sprawling out on the couch where most of the girls were sitting.

"Get off of me, dog!" Rosalie Whined.

"Seth! I'll give you a makeover, don't think I won't!" Alice threatened, which caused me to get up.

"Okay! Well, I'm going to my room now."

"Later."Jake said.

I ran into my room and practically slammed my bedroom door shut. I quickly pressed in her number and heard her gorgeous voice.

"How goes it stranger?"She said into the speaker.

"Quite well, m'lady."I chuckled at the sound of it.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Hi Seth." She said, her voice filled with joy.

"Hello Bandit."I said smiling; I lay down on my bed when Bandit yelled at someone in the house.

"EWW! Do you have to do this right now dad, during guitar hero, with Frank? Nasty!"She said. "Sorry, I've got a crazy dad who likes to do NASTY THINGS with his boyfriend."She said throwing her voice at the "NASTY THINGS" part, as if she were trying to make a point to someone.

"No Biggie!" I said. "Today I got threatened to get a makeover from Alice, oh joy."She giggled.

"Well, I'm sorry about that…I hear those things get deadly." I smiled at the comment.

"They do."We both started laughing.

This continued like this for hours, just talking about life. I learned that her father was Gerard Way, and the Frank she referred to was Frank Iero. I learned everything about her.

But when she had to hang up, there was a pain in my chest no aspirin or medication for that matter could heal.


	3. Book Smarts, and greetings

_(-A/N SOO SORRY ABOUT THE MIX-UP IN THE WORDS! ALL FIXED NOW :)-)_

-Book Smarts-

I am so out of it. The only thing on my mind is Seth. I _know_ he doesn't like me that way. But, he's almost…addicting? Okay, he's like my brain crack. You know, Barnes and Noble _should_ help, seeing that it's quiet and stuff, but it isn't. I saw a glimpse of copper-ish russet, it was calming. I continued to listen to Adele and Google follow-ups to the "Meyer VS. Cullen/La Push Residents" case. It seemed that Stephanie was going to lose, but no one was sure. I was then blinded by a pair of hands.

"Do what I say and you don't get hurt." I just nodded as the hands left and the person kissed my cheek.

I turned to see a chuckling Seth Clearwater.

"You Little Bitch! You scared the Shit out of me!" His face lowered slightly.

"Sorry."He said as he sat next to me,his face lowering slighty.

"What brings you here?" I asked. Jesus, he was so cute, no hot, no…sexy! Mmm, mm, that is a nice piece of a-

"With Jake and Nessie." I smiled. Then I saw a curly haired girl with a pile of books and Jacob Black following with another pile.

"If you get me to carry more books, I might die." I got up and grabbed half of the pile, setting it down on the ground.

"I'm Bandit." I said.

"So _you're_ Bandit!" They both said, looking at Seth.

Oh that face, and those eyes, and that a-

"Uh…Yeah." Seth stated, getting redder every second.

I blushed at bit, I won't lie. They talked about _me_? Why am I being such a little bitch about this?

"Well, we've heard a lot about you…by the way, your name is seriously legit?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"I guess I have to go pay for these now."Jacob walked away, with Nessie on his heels, who talked his ear off on the way over. Seth just smiled at me, Oh that smiley smile, that smiley smile that is smiley, and he just kept smiling.

"Um…Is there something on my face?"I asked quietly.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He said. He started to get closer and closer, and then his lips finally touched mine.

"_My Missing Puzzle Piece,_

_I'm Complete"_

-Teenage Dream, Katy Perry


	4. All Over in a Second

God I feel like I'm about to die from sleep exhaustion. I haven't been able to sleep though…The Fuck? What does this mean? Oh, I know, Seth FUCKING Clearwater. That boy will drive me insane, no he IS. I can't stop thinking about him…See; He went away for a couple of days to visit his mom for her birthday. I don't know when he'll get back. Fuck fuckiddy Fuck fuck. My life as an Insomniac…I could see that…Win a book award or some Shit. Maybe Coffee will help…

YES, YES IT WILL!

So I basically walk downstairs like a boss, Slip on the last stair with a thud, and decide to stay there, finally getting some sleep.

"BANDIT LEE WAY, WAKE THE FUCK UP!"I heard a husky voice say, eager for response.

"No...Need to fight space monkeys…" I mumbled, as if I were sleep talking. "No…Seth, go get the orange juice…"I mumbled more. I heard a chuckle.

"I wish I knew why I need to get Orange Juice."The Husky Voice continued. SETH! THAT BITCH!

"Bitch, YOU WISH you knew!"I said opening up my eyes, and straightening myself in his arms. 'The Fuck? Why are you holding me, breh?"I said. He smiled.

"Hi!"He said like how I imagine puppies talk to each other, Hyper and full of Joy. "Why were you sleeping on the floor?"

"I fell and I couldn't get up…Life-Alert didn't save me, that shit's bullcrap."I said nonchalantly. "I'm kidding…But I did fall, I just didn't want to get up. That was the first time I've slept this week, AND you woke me up, hoe." I said Getting up. He got up and ran behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Sorry…I thought you were in a coma or something."He said, kissing my cheek before I turned around.

"You Wish. I fall in style." I said, sliding my arms around his neck. He pulled me into a long bear hug. I didn't care that I couldn't breathe, totally worth it! When he let go, He started to lean in, and of course being me, I had a mini spaz attack in my mind. Guess who got a Sethy-Kiss today? I DID! But,we weren't an Item…YET, MUTHA FUCKA! I was about to go in for another, but my phone rang. I held up a finger, seeing it was my mother's agent.

"Marty, you got five seconds to tell me what I need to know starting NOW!"I said pulling out of Seth's warm embrace.

"Bandit, you might want to get your father for this, and sit down…" Damn you Marty. "'Kay..."I said in an uneasy tone. "FATHER OF THE YEAR, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" I yelled up the stairs. He walked down.

"A simple 'Dad, Get your ass down here.' would do." He said. "MARTY YOUR FIVE SECONDS START NOW." I yelled.

"Bandit…Your mother got in an accident…She didn't make it." There goes my heart, split in two.

I dropped the phone, and ran outside. I ran as fast as I could, jumping into my Range Rover. I drove to a random parking lot and sobbed. Just…sobbed. This can't happen, NOT TO MY MOM! EVERYTHING WAS JUST FINE, BUT NOW, NOPE. NADA. ZIP. FUCK! FUCK ME, FUCK MY LIFE, JUST FUCK IT. I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS SHIT ANYMORE, NOT AT ALL. MY MOM WAS GONE, THANKS TO SOME FUCKING ASSHOLE SOMEWHERE ELSE, AND I'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN.

I'll never see her again…


End file.
